Only Because I'm Freezing
by eseiprahs1
Summary: "If you stay in those wet clothes, it's almost certain you'll get hypothermia." Artemis glared at Wally when he said this. "I'm not flirting, it's the truth." Artemis then realized the cold truth  pun intended  of what she had to do. One-shot.


This is just a silly little idea I got.

**Summary: **"If you stay in those wet clothes, it's almost certain you'll get hypothermia." Artemis glared at Wally when he said this. "I'm not flirting, it's the truth." Artemis then realized the cold truth (pun intended) of what she had to do. T for suggestive themes. But NO SEX! Otherwise I'd make it M for Mature.

_**I've been really trying, baby**_

_**Trying to hold back this feeling for so long**_

_**And if you feel like I feel, baby**_

_**Then come on**_

_**Let's get it on**_

-Marvin Gaye-

**Only Because I'm Freezing**

**1**

Artemis felt the cold water engulf her as she was thrown into the pool, but not before her back and head collided with the concrete edge of the pool wall. This hit was hard enough to knock the wind out of her. Automatically she tried to breath in air but choked as water came in instead. Her hair swirled around her like blonde silk curtains. The coldness hit her eyes as she opened them in the chlorine-filled water, but she kept them open in case of an oncoming attack and so she could see where she was going. It was then that she saw Captain Cold on the surface from her spot under. He darted off and through the door, he was getting away!

Artemis had not even realized how far down she had sunk; and deffinetly not realizing how deep the pool really was. The pool had to be at least twenty five to thirty feet, and she had sunk down to almost the twenty three foot mark. Having the air knocked out of her was making her sink faster!

She tried swimming to the top as fast as possible but found it difficult as she cringed from the pain this water pressure was inflicting on her head. But she couldn't give up, all of those days and hours of training for her to give up now? Fat chance. But it almost seemed as though her swimming was hardly fast at all, her lungs ached for the air that had been forced out of her lungs before entering the water.

A figure then dove into the water, coming down quite a ways toward her. She couldn't quite tell who it was at first until she caught site of fiery red hair. Wally.

He swam down and wrapped his arm around her middle before swimming the distance back up to the surface. And when they got to the surface, Artemis gratefully gulped in the air that she had so desperately needed. But it was limited considering that she still had some water in her lungs.

Wally, with surprisingly great ease, tossed her onto the deck so she could get air easier. Then he got out as well and crouched by her as she coughed and choked on the water that still remained in her throat. Artemis coughed violently for about ten seconds, and somewhere in the midst of her fit she felt a comforting hand on the middle of her back. When she was finished coughing and could properly breath again, she swallowed and looked up at the speedster.

"You okay?" he asked, concern written on his face as well as in his voice. It was so out of the norm from how he normally was with her she wasn't quite sure how to respond at first.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Artemis answered and then sat up straight and placed a hand on her forehead.

"You sure?"

Artemis lowered her hand and said," Yeah. But Captain Cold got away. We have to go get him!"

Wally nodded and they were about to take off when a voice stopped them, "Too late for that."

The two turned and looked at Captain Cold with surprise. He held a crowbar in his hands as he then said with a grin, "I've already got you."

Wally stood up so quick that the process wasn't even seen by Artemis nor the villain.

"Nuh uh!" a taunting voice sounded from what seemed to be out of nowhere. But then Icicle jumped out from behind Captain Cold, rearing back a crow bar, ready for attack. "Surprise!" he sang.

The last thing Wally saw was Icicle attacking him with a crowbar, feeling the impact it had with his head, and he could hear Artemis cry, "Kid Flash!" Then his world went black.

Artemis was going to attack before she too was knocked out with the same weapon.

Wally's eyes cracked open and the cold air hit his eyeballs with a slap. He closed them again and sat up, leaning against something, though, he didn't know what.

He put a hand to his head and groaned, "What happened? What did I do?"

He felt like he had bashed his head again a brick wall one hundred times. Did he? He couldn't remember for a second before the memories came back to him. Saving Artemis, Captain Cold, Icicle. Then nothing.

There was a small groan from beside him and he opened his eyes and turned his head to the side to see his teammate on the floor next to him. She then sat up and held her head as well.

"What happened?" she asked before remembering as well. She then looked around and asked, "Where are we?"

Wally looked around the room as well. There were metal crates scattered all over the floor, containing who knows what. There were icicles on the ceiling, looking frosty and sparkling. It was then that Wally realized that they weren't in a room at all, they were in a freezer!

"Uh…" he said, "I think we're in a freezer."

"Why," Artemis groaned.

"How should I know?" he asked as she stood up and went over to the large metal door that was on the other end of the large freezer.

The speedster tried opening the door but to no avail. The door didn't appear to want to open, and he suspected it wouldn't be opening any time soon.

Defeated, Wally went back over to Artemis who was looking at her empty arrow bag that had been on her back.

"They took my arrows!" she said angrily. "How could I be so stupid!"

"Don't beat yourself up," Wally said as he sat on the icy floor and leaned against the wall casually. "If it makes you feel any better, I got knocked out first."

"Normally that _would _make me feel better," Artemis growled.

"Ah, it's times like these that I realize just how much you really do love me," Wally said, grinning to himself.

Artemis shot him a glare and then wrapped her arms around herself. "Why are you acting like this isn't a big deal?" she snapped at him. She then looked him up and down and snapped again, "And aren't you freezing?"

"I don't get cold that easy," he answered, his hands behind his head. "For me it will probably take at least…" he thought for a moment, looking at the icy ceiling, "forty five minutes or so."

"L-lucky y-you," Artemis said.

It was then that he realized just how cold Artemis probably was. She was shivering from head to toe and he could see tiny icicles dripping from her face from the past wetness. Her arms were wrapped around her knees as they were pulled up to her chin. Wally was, however, still glistening with wetness since the water on him hadn't frozen yet.

"If you stay in those wet clothes, it's almost certain you'll get hypothermia," Wally said in a serious glared at him when he said this. "I'm not flirting, it's the truth," he insisted.

Artemis scoffed and turned her back to him and continued shivering her butt off.

"Seriously Arty! If you keep on those wet clothes you could get hypothermia!" he insisted again.

The girl heard the sincerity in his voice and turned her head to look at him. Damnit…his face held that concerned expression again.

Artemis then realized the cold truth (pun intended) of what she had to do and sighed. The action sent out a cloud of breath. She turned around and faced him before saying, "Fine. Don't look though, okay?"

This had appeared to be the perfect time for a joke, but Wally bit it back since she was actually listening to him. He turned around and waited. He heard her stand up and take off her boots, she tossed them a little ways away along with her soaked socks. The mask was removed from her face and placed on the floor beside her feet. He could then hear her slip off her wet ice-slushed pants, following that came her shirt.

Artemis shivered a little more as her flesh was revealed even more to the cold air. But it strangely felt a little better without all the cold clothes on her. She then winced before asking the next question.

"Do I have to take off my underwear and bra too?"

Wally blushed slightly and then answered, "Um…I would say so."

And sure enough, her underwear went down right behind the red-headed speedster. He heard it slap lightly on the floor before she picked it up and tossed it a little bit of distance away. She did the same with her black sports bra. Now, full on naked, she couldn't help but put her arms across her chest despite the fact that Wally wasn't looking.

Artemis then asked, "N-now wh-what?"

But Wally wasn't answering. Artemis turned her head to look at him, making sure he wasn't staring at her naked form. He wasn't, he was still sitting with his back to her loyally like he said he would. But it almost seemed like his outer edges, what could be called his outline, she supposed, was blurry. And it wasn't because her eyesight was bad. Wally was moving fast, vibrating in a way.

"Wally?" she asked as she saw the ice on the wall beside him dripping with condensation.

The speedster must be at a pretty warm temperature to have started melting the ice on the wall and floor! But he then stopped and took a breath. "What did you say?" he asked.

"Um…I was wondering what I was supposed to do now."

"Oh, right…" Wally said as he kept his back to her. "You need to…uh…how can I say this…"

Great. Artemis didn't like the sound of that. "What?" she asked dangerously.

"You're going to have to put on my clothes?" he said timidly. Oh, so that's what he had been vibrating for. He was drying his clothes.

Artemis' eyes widened a bit at this and she turned to him with her arms still crossed over her chest. She shot yet another glare at him.

"Sorry!" Wally said, feeling her glare daggers stabbing into the back of his head. "I'm being serious though. This is for your own good."

She sighed and said, "Fine."

Wally then stood up and took off his goggles and placed them on the floor beside his feet. His back was still facing her as he slipped his suit down off of his shoulders and down to his waist. Artemis blushed as she looked at his muscular back that seemed strangely tanner than most gingers she'd seen. She watched as his shoulder and back muscles moved in his back as he continued to slip off the uniform.

Artemis blushed even more as the climax of the scene arrived. The black jockey boxer briefs that hugged his muscular thighs and butt perfectly made her eyes widen a little more. They stretched out like spandex, which was understandable since he was a speedster. His arm muscles, shoulder muscles, leg muscles, his-_SLAP! _Artemis mentally slapped herself.

Wait…ow? That actually hurt.

Wally got a confused expression on his face as he lifted his head. "Artemis? What was that?"

How could she have been so stupid! She actually slapped herself across the face!

Artemis rubbed her sore, red cheek and said lamely, "N-nothing."

"Well, here you go," he said, handing his clothes to her from over his shoulder though still not looking. "Cover up so I can stop looking at this wall. It's getting sorta boring."

'_Boring.'_ She scoffed in her head. _'Well I'm most certainly not bored. SLAP! Stop it Artemis!'_

At least that slap was really in her head that time.

Since the uniform couldn't fit over her female hips, she had to settle with wrapping it around herself in an awkward manner. The legs and waist were wrapped around her own waist, hiding her privates. The chest part was across her breasts; she held it awkwardly and then said, "Okay, ready. I think…"

Wally turned around to see her new outfit and he couldn't suppress his chuckle. "Hey, you look good in yellow."

"Shut up!" she snapped.

Wally rubbed the back of his head with a grin on his face as he watched her struggle a little more. He then said, "Here…" Artemis gave him a warning look and he rolled his eyes. "Oh come on. What am I gonna do, rape you? Just let me help you out a little…"

Hesitantly, Artemis let him spin her around and bring the arm sleeves behind her neck. He then tied them into a bow.

"There, better?" he asked as she turned around, feeling everything to make sure it was secure.

"Y-yeah," she answered. "Thanks."

"No problem," he shrugged before sitting back down on the floor.

She followed suit and sat right next to him. And his arms wrapping around her shoulders and bringing her closer to him surprised her.

"Don't freak out and punch me in the face," Wally said. "I need to make sure you're warm. Those dry clothes, no matter how flattering, aren't going to keep you very warm."

Artemis scoffed at the middle comment. "Fine. Only because I'm freezing." She said, pouting.

But no matter how much she pouted on the outside, on the inside she like the feeling of his arms around her. And no matter how many mental slaps she gave herself, the feelings and thoughts kept returning.

The two talked about random things as they sat inside the frozen box. They talked like, pretty normal people; still with smart alic comments thrown at each other but overall, normal, which was strange considering the very not-normal situation they were in.

Neither Wally or Artemis knew how long they had been in the freezer. It must have been over an hour, going on two hours because Wally was starting to shiver from the cold.

Artemis lifted her head a little from Wally's warm chest and looked up at him. "Are you cold?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm fine," he lied. She could tell that he wasn't telling the truth. His lips were quivering and she could barely hear the sound of his teeth lightly chattering together. And his foot was tapping to an unknown beat, which wasn't necessarily unnatural for the speedster. He always seemed to have built up energy in his muscles. But she could tell that he was doing it, now, to try and stop his shivering. She also felt, at times, a slight quivering coming from his arms. Whenever this happened, however, he would move his arms a bit to stop them. But now the shivering was starting to take full control, no matter how much he tried to stop it.

"You're cold and you know it," Artemis said.

"'M fine," he lied again. "How are you? Are you warm?"

"Warm enough," Artemis answered.

Wally nodded with his jaw still shaking and said, "Good."

There was then a loud creaking noise that caused both the young heroes to jump. The two stayed where they were on the floor and watched as the wheel on the metal door spun. When the large door opened, a huge wave of warm breeze swooped in to them, causing goosebumps to form on their skin at the nice feeling.

Neither Wally nor Artemis could tell who it was though that had opened this door. The icy fog was abstaining their vision. But when the fog cleared and the two saw who it was, they were overjoyed. Standing in the doorway was Barry, Batman, Robin, M'gaan, Aqualad, and Superboy.

"Guys!" Wally said with happiness as he grinned at them. Artemis looked at them with relief as well. Finally they were free of their frozen prison.

The crowd of heroes all walked into the freezer, and upon seeing that they were okay, aside from the freezing temperature, there was chuckling and giggling.

"Dude," Robin said, laughing, "Why are you naked?"

"Why are _both_ of you naked?" Superboy asked naïvely with a surprised expression on his face, not one of humor.

Artemis and Wally then blushed furiously and stood up away from each other, both of them immediately shuffling uncomfortably from their stares.

"We-we were just um…" Wally stuttered.

"It's not what it looks like!" Artemis said as she tugged the make-shift outfit further down her thighs.

Barry chuckled as he looked at his nephew. "Should I go over the birds and the bees again Wally West?"

"_Uncle Barry!_" the red-haired speedster snapped at him, only making his uncle chuckle more.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Batman said in his usual serious tone.

**/ / /**

Back at Mount Justice, Wally sat on the couch watching television. He was bundled up in sweatpants, a blue t-shirt, socks, and a blanket that was around his shoulders. He held a tissue to his red nose. He sneezed violently and then groaned in aggravation. Even though they had laughed at them, Wally had been complimented for his quick thinking in the 'freezer' situation. Artemis could have very well gotten hypothermia if it weren't for the quick teen's thinking. Wally hated being sick though, even though he was complimented for his smarts and even though their green team mate was flocking all over him.

M'gaan then flew over with a bowl of hot chicken noodle soup, a grin on her face. She handed it to him and he grasped the warm bowl gratefully.

"Thanks sugar," he said, grinning flirtatiously at her despite the sickly, stuffy sound to his voice.

"Oh poor Wally all sick," M'gaan said sympathetically. "I'll go and make you some hot cocoa too!" And with that she flew off to the kitchen.

Artemis then slumped into the room with fuzzy slippers on. She wore checkered pajama pants with a green t-shirt, looking just as comfortable as Wally yet still just as miserable.

The archer collapsed into a slumped sitting position on the couch next to Wally. She sneezed then and pressed the tissue to her nose. The two were both sitting lazily on the couch with their eyelids drooped partly shut.

The red-head looked at her for a moment and then lifted his bowl slightly. "Soup?"

"Like I want your ger-ger-ACHOO!" Artemis sneezed again. "-germs." She finished.

Wally scoffed. "We're both sick with the same thing. And we already saw each other half naked anyway."

At this, Artemis couldn't suppress her grin, and her grin eventually evolved into giggles, which then turned into laughter. Wally laughed with her as well. When their laughter died down, she said, "What the heck, yeah I'll have some."

Wally handed her the bowl with the spoon inside and she sipped it gratefully. She felt the warmth sooth her. She then passed it back when she had enough for that moment.

"Is Artemis in there too?" M'gaan called.

"Yeah M'gaan I'm here," Artemis answered weakly.

"I'll make you some soup and hot cocoa too then!" she said cheerfully.

And that's how the two spent the next two days of their recovery. Eating soup, drinking hot cocoa, and watching movies. But the two days they spent together were filled with sneezing, sniffling, and laughing.

**/ / /**

D'awwwww. X]


End file.
